Nothing But a Mutant
by AkaiNekoBloodRiverDawn
Summary: On a ship controlled by one who is cruel, creatures live in a world of constant sorrow, and never learn the true value of happiness. One norn, however, can make a differance, and change the way we all think and live forever.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own creatures 3, 2, or 1._

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **You may notice that a very similar story with the same name exists in this database. It is also of my creation, about five years ago. As you can see, my skills have more than improved since then, and I have decided to re-write this story- I liked it far too much to let it collect dust! So enjoy my remake of my own story, and don't worry, i'm not a slow updater- you'll get the second chapter soon

**Nothing but a Mutant**_  
chapter 1_

  
"Hello my child," the voice whispered "Welcome to life." She looked around her, dizzy and confused. Surounded by metallic walls, two pods and large pieces of equipment, she felt a primal instinct take place and hid behind one of the grotesque plant-like pods on the floor, shivering with fear. A large creature laughed and moved towards her. "You have no reason to be afraid- yet..." the clearly female voice echoed out of the creatures vile, grinning mouth. She was so confused- where was she? _Who_ was she? What was this thing talking to her? She attempted to announce her fear, but all that came from her mouth were gibberish words that she barely understood herself. The large creature laughed again. "Ah!" it cried "Experiment number twelve, perfected at last!" It grinned at her, tried to grab her hand. It's tall, slender figure arched downwards and her slim, rod of an arm darted out with lightning-like speed and gripped to the Norns hand. "Come." It demanded. "We have much to discus, and I will not waste too much time on one of _you_..." It dragged her over to a large pod like structure, and pushed a button. The doors opened with a mechanical shwoop and the two stepped in, as it rose to the floor above them. 

"so many complete...and I have to take care of them all..." the thing muttered. They stepped out of the pod lift and started walking. "Go left" the thing commanded. _Left_..._left_..._left_..._Yow be pah_..._Yow be pah_...It echoed in her skull.

"Yow be pah?" She asked. The thing smiled a wicked smile

"Correct. Now let's go."As they walked, the thing, clad in a starch white lab coat, hummed a morbid tune. "Now," it boomed athoratively "You will listen to me, and you will do as I say. Capiche?" The norn nodded her head. "I am Catreen, but you, _you_ will call me Suigi, and Suigi only, do you understand?" the norn nooded again. "I am your superior. Your _Master_. Your _boss_. You are the under dog, the slave, the humble employee...my _creation_. I made you, and I can kill you even easier." The norn trembled as she was led along the long hallway. "You want to stay on my good side. You will not cause any problems, not destroy my machinery, you will _always_ obey me, whatever it is I ask. You break my rules, and you get on my bad side. You do _not_ want on my bad side..."

"eem-"

"I don't care!" screeched Suigi, her short fiery hair flaring around her shoulders as spittle rained onto the innocent norns face. "I am fifteen years old. Thats older than you'll ever be. I will outlive you, I will outlive your children, I will outlive their children, I will outlive your whole damned race if I even stay that long!" she regained her composer, and continued. "I am bigger than you. I am stronger than you. I am smarter than you. I am better than you are, in every way possible. Do you understand?" The norn nodded once more, feeling very ill. There was a burning in the pit of her stumach that rose into her cheeks. Suigi tapped on a circular door, the last of four, with a small norn insignia on it. "This door here," she started, as she eyed the little norn like a predator eying it's prey "is the door to the norn terrarium. You will not be going there. That is where I keep my normal norns. My pure norns. Not freaks like you." The little norn shivered.

Suigi looked at a large wall next to the door. "Now, _this_" She explained "is my mutant barrier. It is very strong- sturdy, and has build in devises for keeping you _things_ on the opposite side. There have been, however, some breakouts..." She mumbled about ingrates and little freaks for a moment before looking the norn straight in her face "If I ever see you on this side of the wall prior to this moment, I will kill you _instantly_."

The norn felt a cold chill run down her spine, as her fur stood on end. "Emm exmly...exmly..." Suigi laughed.

"Scared?" she took an obvious guess, and laughed her wicket laugh. "I think it's about time I taught you the Shee's English!" she chuckled at her joke, though the norn didn't understand what was so funny. Suigi pulled out a case that was by the door. On it the word **INVENTORY **was inscribed, though the norn didn't know what that was. Suigi opened it and pulled out a golden medallion on a shining base. "Push it"

"Yow beh bee?" asked the little norn.

"Yes. Yow...whatever...just do it." The norn eyed the golden machine nervously, but pushed it for fear of the large Suigi-creature. Suddenly it opened into a swirling blue vortex which grabbed her without arms and pushed into her knowledge she never thought in her pitifully short life ever existed. Suddenly thoughts came together and became clear, words formed in her brain and poured flawlessly from her mouth.

"Eem intensely scared..."

"Good." was the only reply she got. "You are Experiment Number twelve. Ex 12 for short. That is who you are. That is what you will come too."

"Ex 12 intensely hungry for starch." she whined. Suigi frowned, and pushed a series of buttons on the huge wall. A small door opened and the two stepped in.

"Experiment Number Four!" she yelled. Suddenly, a large male norn stood before them, orange and white with black stripes going every which way, small, useless silvery wings poking from his forearms, and scaly green and white feet. "Show this Newcomer where everything is. And feed her or something."

"Food not allot-"

"I don't care how scarce your food is, you get what you get." and she was gone. The door closed tightly behind her. The way a norn sounds to the hand is different than the way they sound to each other, and so Number Four spoke to her in as gentle as a way his gruff voice could manage.

"I'm sorry about her." He said "She is kind of..."

"Despicable?" asked Ex 12, still shivering.

"i was going to say mean, but that is true as well. Don't get me wrong, she's as pleasant as honey to her 'normal' norns, I hear. Just not to us."

"How are we so different? I don't understand..."

"Look at your tail," He pointed to it "See how it's scaly? Like my legs? That's how you're different. Thats how we're different. All of us in here. Mutants, she calls us, Abominations. She hates us so much, yet still, new ones arrive so often.."

"Ex 4 I-"

"please," he stated in a happier tone "call me Bruce."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
